Akatsuki  100 Themes
by X-Midnight-Lady-X
Summary: 100TC - Variation 5, Akatsuki centric Chapter 3. Life. You said that it was eternal. Something that should last forever, and that was true beauty; you would become it yourself.But look at you now. I admired your passion; though, all flames eventually die.
1. Chores

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**A/N: So, my beta (FallenForTheDraco - Kim) decided to do the 100 themes challenge. I'm doing Variation 5 with Naruto. It will be totally Akatsuki centric, and each will have its own genre. So this fic will be mainly made out of small oneshots. They may occasionally connect, but I don't know. Sorry, I'm tired. It's 1:35, and I got to get up for school tomorrow...but I'm still talking to my beta on MSN, and I WAS going to go to bed, but she suggests I put this up first.**

**I could have made you wait another 6 hours... :P**

**Anyway, you'll all get what I mean after about 3 chapters I guess?**

**Warnings: THIS WHOLE FIC IS RATED T, AS IT CONTAINS HIDAN. BUT I MIGHT HAVE SHOUNEN-AI (BOYXBOY) AND POSSIBLE SEXUAL INNUENDOS LATER ON...AND BLOOD AND GORE...  
>But this one only has swearing...OOC-ness and Slight Crack...<strong>

**Title: 1) Chores**

**Genre:****_ Humor (sad attempt)/ Family?_**

* * *

><p>Itachi was lounging in the sitting room of the Akatsuki base, legs propped up on a messy coffee table and reading a leather-bound book about a boy who discovers he was actually a part machine. The other members were doing their own thing around the room, save Kisame, Konan and of course Pain.<p>

Kisame was in the kitchen, cleaning up after they all had diner whilst Konan was probably with Pain in his study.

It was all quiet until...

_SLAM_

All the members looked up from what they were doing and stared in the direction of Pain's study. Even Kisame had stopped washing up to poke his head around the door frame. Tobi had paused in mid poke that was headed towards Deidara.

"Senpai, what -"

"Shh!"

The other members shushed Tobi, straining their ears to hear any hint of an argument.

"You lazy, idiotic bastard! You're a pathetic excuse for a leader. You can order everyone to do their chores but you can't do your own? Calling them lazy and childish, you hypocrite! I might not be that feminine but I WOULD LIKE to live in a clean, if that isn't too much to ask, oh so great Leader-sama."

The Akatsuki winced at Konan's words. Even Sasori and Itachi who hardly ever showed emotion, but they were still shaking inside.

Silence surrounded the Akatsuki members as they heard their leader being repeatedly smacked into a wall and what sounded like many pieces of paper flying around, most likely cutting him in...certain places.

Kakuzu was the first to move as he put his money away in his pocket and stood up. He walled as calmly as he could towards the calendar. He frowned as he quickly figured out what time of the month it was.

Before he was able to turn around and alert the other members, Itachi spoke up.

"It's that time again isn't it?"

Kakuzu sadly nodded.

"Well, fuck this. I'm going back to my Jashin-damned room. Seeya motherfu -"

Hidan was cut off with quickly approaching footsteps echoing down the hallways.

They all dropped whatever they were doing and jumped up. There wasn't enough time to get back to their rooms now without facing a very pissed off Konan.

"Deidara, clear up the mess on the table and Hidan, fluff up the pillows." Sasori ordered them whilst he connected chakra strings to various brooms that began sweeping away bits of food and wood shavings on the floor. Kisame had resumed washing the dishes with the help of Itachi.

"But Danna, un! It's not my turn to do chores!"

"Don't argue with me Deidara!"

"Un!"

"Stop ordering him around, asshole." Hidan retorted towards the redhead, resulting in him being hit mysteriously by a flying book.

Zetsu stopped tending to the living room plants, informing the rest of them that he was going to try and stall Konan. Kakuzu, being the tallest began to sweep up all the silver cobwebs in the corners of the room.

"Brat, seriously, just make a damn clone if it makes it quicker. Put everything in that closet over there now" Sasori snapped, opening the store room closet for him to push all the rubbish in.

Deidara nodded in response, making the appropriate hand sign. A clone appeared next to him, giving its original a cheeky grin. Whilst everyone else was putting the finishing touches to the living room, the blonde teen casually walked around him, eyeing his clone. He suddenly stopped in front of it and placed a hand on his hip, smirking.

"Damn, do I really look that sexy, un?"

Sasori scowled as another mysterious flying book went flying, this time towards the blonde, causing him to fall.

"Ow, un!"

"Pick that up Hidan!"

"Tsh. Shut the fuck up, Mr. Woodcock!"

Sasori growled at the Jashinist, who was childishly sticking out his tongue. Tobi saw the display of flying books, and decided it looked like fun. So, picking up the nearest green, leather-bound book, threw it in a random direction.

Unfortunately, it hit a rather expensive vase that the Akatsuki had gotten. Kakuzu had finished just in time to see the vase shatter, making him drop to his knees as he thought of the amount of money that they had paid to buy it.

* * *

><p>"And so, I think that if it receives more sunlight, and if we add some of Sasori's herbs, the flowers should turn a beautiful shade of bl- "<p>

CRASH!

Konan held up a hand to silence Zetsu's talk on how to change the colour of various exotic flowers.

"What was that?"

"Er..."

"You're not hiding anything from me are you?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"I'm going to go and find out." Konan spun on her heel and stalked off. Zetsu found that it would be a good time to warn the others...

* * *

><p>The Akatsuki admired their handiwork. Everything was now spick and span, and they could actually see the floor now! Itachi had come up with the great idea of stuffing Tobi into the closet, along with various pieces of their 'junk' and the broken vase into a nearby storage cupboard.<p>

Quick, approaching footsteps approached.

Simultaneously, their heads all snapped towards the corridor, before they all jumped to their previous sitting places, trying as best they could to look as casual as possible.

"What was that - Oh!"

Konan raised a pale hand to her mouth, amazed by the sight that greeted her.

All the members of the Akatsuki (minus Pein, Zetsu and Tobi) were all sitting peacefully together, in a pristine living room. There was no mess or dust anywhere. For once, they had all done their chores.

She smiled and her amber eyes turned soft.

"Aw. How sweet. At least you all do your chores; unlike that bastard 'leader' of yours. How bout I all take you all out for ice cream!"

Konan pranced happily around the room, kissing each member on the forehead.

Not wanting to anger her, in case of another sudden mood swing, they all agreed and left.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later...<em>

"Deidara-senpai...can I come out now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Argh! I'm tired! <strong>

**Oh, and we challenged each other to finish the challenge before the end of the year**

**My beta, (link on profile) is doing Variation 1 with Dramione. She's not doing them in order (I will though :P ) and she's already posted the first one (she's posting them separately). It's called Insanity. Go. Read. Now. :P**

**I'm going to TRY and update once a week. But I have poor updating skills. This WILL be my MAIN priority, but I'll still do other...stuff**

**And a virtual cookie for anyone who guesses what book Itachi was reading at the beginning...I bet none of you will get it...**

**Review? So I can have something to read in the morning?**

**~ML**


	2. Happy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**A/N: So much for a week update, eh? Honestly, I don't like this one very much. And to be honest, I haven't written No. 3 yet..but I've written 10...hm.**

**Anyway, enjoy this fail of a chapter. I'm actually serious.**

**Title: Happy  
><strong>**Characters: Akatsuki****Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort?**

* * *

><p>Do you what it's like to be shunned by people close to you?<p>

To be betrayed by your home village?

To be hated for being yourself?

The Akatsuki knew; they knew all too well. Each one of them had talents. Talents exclusive to them, and them only.

But for some twisted reason, they had not been appreciated, but feared because of it.

Each had a different past.

A different talent.

A different reason.

Nagato, was now known as Pein. A red headed man whi used a special jutsu to use othet bodies at the same time. As a child, he had been a victim to the third ninja war, loosing both of his parents to Konoha nin.

However, the horrendous murder that happened in front of his eyes awakened the Rinnengan, a special occular jutsu. He destroyed both of the enemy and later helped form the Akatsuki with his friends, Yahiko and Konan. Their mission was to ultimately bring peace. But the tehniques they used to achieve this, struck fear in the Ninja World. Eventually, they became rogue ninjas, seeking out outcast ninjas with great potential and ambition. Pein wanted a new world; he became his own God.

Konan; God's Angel. Konan shared a smilar past to Pein, being his childhood friend. After their best friend had died, they only had each other left. Eventually, they became more: lovers. Konan promised herself that she was always going to protect and help Pein, but also made sure that he never lost sight of peace. The blue haired angel had her own original jutsu, using origami, which at times could come in very useful.

She also had a motherly side. She knew that she and Pein would never be able to have a child, yet she treated the Akatsuki like a mother hen. But as they say: 'Hell has no fury like a woman scorned.'

Kakuzu was probably one of the oldest of the Akatsuki, yet was practically immortal because of his hearts. Not much was known about his past, and no one ever questioned him, unless they wanted a death wish (i.e Hidan).

The only one who knew about it, was himself. He had used to be a loya elite ninja to his village of Takigakure, but he had failed an assassination mission. Even if the mission had held great dangers, he was treated with a harsh punishment when he returned informing the village leader of what had happened. His punishment was to be imprisoned. The hatred for his village grew in that time until he eventually escaped, his personality changed and twisted forever. As he fled, he did the very thing that made the Akatsuki interested in him: He had killed the village elders and took their hearts.

Kakuzu had joined the Akatsuki, simply because he loved to kill and of course, the money. Ah yes, the money - it was his pride and, what you could call close, to joy

Sasori was one of the first to join Pein in the Akatsuki. Leaving his village at the young age of fifteen, he had sought to become eternal, like his art. In fact, he had partially succeeded when he had turned himself into a human puppet. The rare puppet master technique was something that he had learnt and mastered by the young age of five. Dissapointment came shortly after that, after learning that he had been waiting for parents that would never return.

Now, he just wanted to get on with his life. His missions were always done with efficiancy, and most of them would be completed on time; the only reason that they weren't was because his (in his opinion) idiotic partner had injured himself, or was reckless, causing them both to be delayed. But really, Deidara, as much as he hated to admit it, was probably one of the people he could sometimes get along with.

Kisame loved to kill. However, because of Itachi, he hardly got to finish off a battle anymore. However, he also liked to work co-operatively. His speciality was his sword, Samehada which was able to take his opponent's chakra.

Kisame had been famous for being one of the Mist's original Seven Swordsman. However, he decided to kill his teamates to stop information from being leaked. As a shinobi, the mission was always the most important. However, betraying his teamates and what he once had called, friends was hard, but it was something that he had to do. How would you feel if you had to kill the people who were closest to you?

The aftereffects had changed Kisame forever.

Zetsu had a split personality, and he always disagreed with himself. However, he was ver trustworthy and was one of the Akatsuki's main spies, being trusted with many different things that was not to be told until the time was right.

Zetsu had been shunned because of his personality, but it wasn't his fault. Akatsuki was welcoming, and it was now where he walked. Although, at times, he believed that the only one that you could count on...was yourself.

Tobi.

A overly hyper person who, seemed to get on everybody's nerves. Hardly anyone knew of what he had done to get into the Akatsuki, nor what his 'special' ability was. They knew that there was definately something wrong with him though. But as always, Itachi knew best.

Itachi - one of the Uchiha's best ever. His most famous act was the Uchiha massacre, where he had killed every single one of his family except for his little brother Sasuke. His reasons were complicated. But because of him, he had indirectly saved Konoha from a war. Yet, everyone had been unaware of this, only seeing him as a monster. A monster who wanted power and would stop at nothing to gain it.

It had hurt Itachi, but as a strong a noble shinobi, he was not allowed to show it . Killing your whole family is difficult enough, but then leaving your last kin to survive themselves? And all the time, knowing that they would hate you forever. Not like he cared. He just wanted him to be safe.

Hidan had come from the small village of the Hot Springs. Everyone there thought that he was physcotic because of his different views of religion and his bloody rituals. He didn't care about being neglected; but what he had cared about was the fact that no one accepted his religion. They all deemed him as mad.

The mascochist believed that shinobi were made to kill. Jashin had demanded of it after all. He told himself that he wouldn't listen to anyone except for his God. So when his village became a tourist village, he became infuriated! Hidan just couldn't believe it - what right sort of shinobi turned their village into a tourist attraction? Deciding, to finally leave, so that he could continue his killing to please his God, he slaughtered his neighbours before leaving Yugakure

Deidara loved his art. It was the only way he could express himself. He loved the explosion of colours as they flashed in his eyes before dying away again. A single moment of beauty; just what art should be.

But of course, Sasori disagreed. His danna thought that art was supposed to be eternal. But, then again, Sasori did at least respect Deidara, just a little. He never exactly showed it, but Deidara could tell. Unlike the disgusting scum from Iwa who didn't understand his art. But it wasn't only that. He was a monster to them. A freak with too many mouths.

They were all different and special in their own way. In the way, that no one would be able to understand them, exept for each other. They all had they're own life and were all alone by themselves. They still had a small human part in them remaining.

But together, they were the Akatsuki.

One accepting, talented and possibly slightly dysfunctional family.

But they were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>...told you it was a fail...<strong>

**Anyway, review, (even though this genuinely doesn't deserve one)**

**I got a twitter if anyone's interested...**

**xXMidnightLadyx**

**~ML**

**P.S..the book from last Chapter was Jimmy Coates by Joe Craig. A friend of mine insisted I read it and I was while writing chapter one.**


	3. Life

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters/ settings**

**A/N: Woah! Quick update or what? Right, I literally just wrote this in the past 40 minutes. Now I'm late for school. Not the best because it was rushed, but I really wanted it to be up, and my beta hasn't looked at it.**

**Title: Life  
>Characters: Sasori and Deidara<br>Genre: Tragedy/Friendship (possible, small little angst?)  
>Warnings: Character death and I think maybe OOC?<strong>

**I didn't add un at the end, because this is all in Deidara's mind/ thought**

**Review please, so I have something to read after school! :) **

* * *

><p>Life.<p>

You said that it was eternal. Something that should last forever, and that was true beauty; you would become it yourself.

But look at you now. I admired your passion; though, I suppose all flames would eventually die.

But why did you go before me?

I hate you.

You promised me; promised that you would wish to see the day I died. You promised that you would live longer than me. You hated breaking promises. You hated waiting.

But that's exactly what you did to me...

_"Do whatever you want. Just wait for me on the outside of Suna. I promise I'll be there long before you finish your own battle, brat. Don't get yourself killed - that's supposed to be my future job."_

That was the last sentence that you said to me. I suppose it was your own way of bidding farewell and good luck? Did you know you were going to die and leave me here?

I can't believe what I said to you though. If I could, I'd take it all back.

Shaking my head, I brought myself back into reality. I tried to convince myself that this was all a dream, that you're not really dead. That you're standing next to me, scolding me again about my art.

You're here.

But you're not alive.

Suddenly, I feel hot tears running down my stone cold face. I just couldn't believe it. But I see it all in front of me. I see the hundreds of puppets cluttering the cave, all draped in red cloaks; I see your mother and father puppet, both with swords in there hands. I see you.

Where the swords pierce through your heart.

No.

DAMMIT DANNA!

There's no way I could take it any more. I fell to my knees and cried. A sudden thought entered my mind. What would you do now, if you saw me: Deidara of Iwagakure crying over his dead master? I laughed bitterly of the thought. Ninjas weren't supposed to show any emotion. But who gave a fuck. Not like there's anyone here any more...

I don't know how long I spent in that cave. Hours? Days? Who knows. No one from the Akatsuki came to get me. But do you know what got me up?

You.

No. Sasori-danna never came back. Not in his human form anyway. I remembered it so clearly. I was in the cave, sitting against a rock as I stared at your lifeless wooden body, hoping against hope that I would wake from this nightmare. When I brushed away my blonde bang, I realised that there was a small object moving across my left leg.

Of course, the first instinct I had was to brush it off. It was just a scorpian anyway. But there was something that stopped me; something to make me look closer. The colour of the miniature animal.

Red.

It might have just been me, but I could have sworn that it glared up at me as to say:

_"Get up and wipe those pathetic tears away, brat. I might be gone physically, but I'm always going to be eternal. Now stop your crying and get back up! I thought you were stronger than this? Are you showing that I was wrong?"_

It probably was just me, but Sasori's voice in my head told me that. It told me to go on living. However, I did realise that I had a slight problem. I didn't know how to get out of the Wind country by myself. I vaguely knew, but what if I got lost?

But I'm here now aren't I? And call me crazy, but I really think that it was the little red scorpian who sat on my shoulder for the whole journey, a speck of red amongst my golden hair, that helped me through the desert.

The last sign from Sasori.

So, I'll just have to carry on living.

Maybe you left me for a reason.

Whatever that reason might be, promise me one thing please?

Help me with my life.


End file.
